Transfixion
by RelapseAndEscape
Summary: Kurt was just getting ready for a date when he heard something break. At first, he thought it was Finn being clumsy, but then he hears men in the house, and Finn says he's alone. Kurt tries to save Finn, and ends up killing one of them...now nobody can ever look at Kurt the same. He's a cold-blooded murderer in everyone's eyes - except for Finn's. TW: attempted rape, murder.


Kurt feels completely and utterly in control as he applies just the perfect amount of mascara on his naked eyelash, and he blinks and smiles at himself in the mirror. The smile's as fake as plastic, but it's beautiful all the more and somewhere in between.

Finn's always told him he's one of those people that can only laugh and smile when it's genuine happiness that strikes him, but Kurt can't help but feel a weighted amount of anxiety for something that's going to happen soon enough. He tries not to think – he doesn't want to think – as he bottles up his mascara bottle and then smiles at himself in the mirror again, except this time, the glass just lies and tells him he looks happy when Kurt knows that the painted smile is as fake as the plumpness of his eyelashes and Brittany's new Chanel bag, even though she doesn't seem to mind at all that her bag isn't as authentic as his own.

He hears the sound of the television being switched on and the baseball game is on, and knowing that Burt and Carole are out on a date, he immediately knows it's Finn and smiles at his brother, whilst he hears the sound of Finn munching on tortilla chips from the paper-thin wall. Kurt's room is just underneath the living room, and it's become his advantage most times, whilst it causes dismay at other times, as he hears Burt and Carole mumble sweet nauseating nothings with very odd nicknames such as Burty Bear and Sweet as Sherry Carey that Kurt cannot erase from his mind even to date.

Kurt finally opens up his pristine-white drawer and sees his perfectly kept amalgamation of lotions, hair products, and perfumes kept all in straight lines. Kurt finally sees the clear bottle he's looking for, a strawberry-scented body spray that he spritz over his body, before he enhances the scent with a vanilla scented perfume that makes him smell sugary sweet in Blaine's eyes. He looks at the clock and realises it's still another two hours until Blaine's there and that he's actually starting to take up less time for his routine checklist of being presented as perfect as an angel in snow.

Kurt then hears the sound of glass shattering and then rolls his eyes, remembering that Finn's as graceful as Bella Swan (or so as Blaine reminds him, considering that Blaine's an avid Twilight fan). Kurt's about to go into the bathroom to make sure that his skin's a decent colour or if his foundation is making his skin look pasty and chalky instead of vibrant and lively when he hears another sound and this time it's a voice, loud and clear and it scares the hell out of him—

"Where's your family, princess?"

Kurt's heart is racing and he's frozen because he can't recongise the thick, husky voice that drips like honey from a jar.

"I'm alone," Finn tells him and that makes Kurt feel queasier, because Finn's protecting him. He wants to throw up from where he's standing and his stomach is starting to seriously hurt him but he can't do anything and he's just frozen by the state, and that's until he remembers that Burt's got a gun just for these kinds of emergencies. Kurt looks at his iPhone, with its dead battery and he's afraid if he rummages for his charger, he'll make a sound. This is one of the disadvantages of being in a room where he can hear everything below—they can hear everything above them as well.

Kurt takes off his shoes that make a sound and wears socks as to not rub against the ground and make a sound due to friction. He slowly finds himself moving to Burt and Carole's room, as he still hears words of "You're so lucky then, princess because Imma be your Prince Charming tonight. Cinderella. On your knees. Now." Kurt doesn't want to know what's going on as he finds the gun stowed away in a midst of Prada heaven.

He returns to his dead iPhone, finds the charger quickly and the minutes the phone buzzes to life, he calls the police. His heart's thudding as he explains. "There's someone in the house," his voice is barely a whisper. "They're going to hurt my brother. They're going to hurt him." He sounds so close to weeping but he powers on, staying strong, because if he cries, he's gonna sob and if he sobs, the man will find him and Finn's sacrifice would be all for nothing.

"Okay, okay, calm down," the woman's voice is stern but there's still a hint of compassion. "What's your name?"

"K-Kurt Hummel," and they recongise the name, the son of the Congressman no less, as Kurt takes a deep breath and belts out his address in a soft voice.

"Alright, Kurt," the woman says, and he hears the sound of scribbling and he takes it that she's taking it all down. Kurt's just glad she's made sense of the babble he's said because to him, he swears he's talking in another foreign language for the fear he has for his brother down there, exposed. "Kurt, I want you to stay hidden, okay? We're going to come right over there. Stay where you are."

Kurt nods to her as if she can see him but the minute he shuts the phone off, he hears another sound of something falling and stumbling again and another voice. "What are you doing, Fred? Give him to me too! He's awfully cute," and that makes Kurt feel even more disgusted than he is, and he doesn't even think that's possible. Kurt slowly retreats anyway, in fear of Finn's safety, and from the top of the stairs, he can see two identical heads of shaggy ash blonde from where he stands and black clothing, except one of them had their pants pooling to their knees and this makes Kurt sick to the stomach. Kurt slowly moves downstairs as to not make a sound. He has the gun. He can scare them, he tells himself. He can just scare them and they'd leave Finn alone.

When he gets a glimpse of Finn, unconscious, pale, shirtless, and the other man – he thinks is Fred – is starting to kneel down to Finn's pants, hand on the button to open as he unzips Finn's pants – that's when Kurt stumbles and falls.

They whip their heads towards him and the bigger blonde, the one that has his pants down, is lunging towards Kurt. Kurt doesn't know what's going on but his hand's shaking and the gun is in his hand and he doesn't know where he's aiming at but it hits him straight in the air, and there's blood and Kurt's breathing erratically. Fred just kneels beside his twin and Kurt runs towards Finn. The police arrive and Kurt's just staring at Finn's body. The woman who he had been talking to – Kimberly doesn't take him in when she sees Finn's state and just calls for a hospital and when Lance says something, Kimberly just shoots back, "it's for defence! The kid's barely eighteen. Fred even told me they were planning on raping him—"

Kurt's head is spinning and it feels like lead, because his brother had been too close to being raped, being berated, being sexually assaulted. His brother. He goes to school on Monday and everyone's looking at him like he's a murderer. The Gleeks don't talk to him anymore, because the story's out, and it's causing him to sound like he's a mass murderer. Burt doesn't quite look at Kurt like he's his son anymore, because Kurt's done what he doesn't think he's even capable of doing. Kurt watches Carole shove the plate, and try to weakly smile at him and it's all just an act, Kurt knows it, because at the end, they're talking about what they're going to do. Burt often refers to Kurt as 'I want my Kurt back' and 'my Kurt won't do that' and Kurt thinks he's believed he's changed.

Nobody thinks that he's worth anything anymore, and nobody thinks that he's worth talking to anymore. Even Mr Schue bites his lip whenever Kurt makes a suggestion. Everyone lives in fear of him, and everyone doesn't want to turn him down. Friday nights consist of him going out with Mercedes and Tina and they're glossing over movies, and Tina then turns to Kurt and asks him 'is this okay?' when she's picking out movies and Mercedes' biting her lower lip for approval and Kurt nods slowly. They're all just hoping to seek his approval, as if he'd murder them. Kurt's disgusted at the thought that they think he can easily target them. The minute a disagreement is made, Rachel starts spluttering about how he's right and that she's wrong and asking him if he hates her, looking all scared and teary-eyed.

They don't know what he'd seen. They would've done it too if they'd seen a man take off Finn's pants, preparing to rape him. God, that word. Rape.

He sits down in the lunchroom away from everyone else and he sees everyone talking about him. Finn joins him anyway and smiles at him and it's genuine and beautiful and those eyes are so broken. Kurt's ready to throw himself off a bridge but Finn slowly says, "I don't care what anyone says. You're not a murderer. You saved me," Finn's voice's soft and Kurt smiles at him. They can try to get through this, but is it enough? Kurt doesn't notice, as he picks at his pesto pasta, - he just doesn't know anything anymore.

His breaking point is when he hears Tina say something to Mr Schue about "you have to give him a solo, Mr Schue, or he might really get angry and I don't—"when she turns around, Kurt's standing there.

"Hey, Kurt isn't like that," Finn frowns, obviously offended and Racael's staring at Finn as if saying – come sit with me, and leave him alone, but Finn doesn't budge and stays by Kurt's side, whose lips are just open. Then that's when Kurt screams, and Rachel jumps from her seat. They're looking at him as if they're expecting him to suddenly take out a gun and shoot them all, but Finn just holds his shoulder in sympathy.

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE?" Kurt exclaimed. "Finn was lying there, unconscious, shirtless, and about to be FUCKING RAPED, by a bunch of men. WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE AT THAT SITUATION! If the police came when they did and I didn't do anything, Finn would've been raped. Finn would've been scarred. Finn IS scarred from the anxiety of it all and I don't even want to THINK about what would happen if I didn't do it. I regret killing him, but I don't regret doing a fucking thing about my stepbrother being attacked by a bunch of sick twins. WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO!"

"…they almost raped—?" Rachel's eyes are full of horror. That isn't covered in the media. That isn't even mentioned between the lines.

Kurt's shaking as Finn takes him in his arms but Kurt doesn't cry. He just lies in Kurt's arms, and it's funny because Kurt's still trying to protect Finn, always is—he could've told them a long time ago but he'd been giving time for Finn to recover. He'd been hoping that those words won't trigger Finn into shock. And when he feels Finn hold him tighter, Kurt relaxes and sobs, because now, it's Finn's turn to take care of him.


End file.
